


Featherlight touches, all upon the skin

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [10]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Forgive Me, Glory to takamori, holomyth au, i got sick half way through, no betas, this was very embarrassing to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: After a hard day of work in Aristotska's border control, Calliope decides to take a break in the Pink vice, a newly opened strip club.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Series: The Holofic Bucket [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Featherlight touches, all upon the skin

A wave of hushed chatter fills the air, drowned out by the ringing echoes of clinking glasses and the multitude of moving feet.

Calliope Mori looks deep into the amber liquid before her, thinking deeply about the trying day she'd experienced working at the Grestin border checkpoint and the trying days that were sure to follow after. She lets out a low groan at the thought before drinking the glass of whiskey in her hands in a single swing, wincing slightly at the burn as the alcohol passes through her throat and settles warmly into her stomach.

Drinking at this hour wasn't exactly a wise decision by any means, considering she still had work tomorrow, but she needed something to settle her rumbling stomach, as she was skipping a meal to feed the rest of her family, this was all it was going to get. Sighing morosely at the now-drained cup before her, Calliope sets the cup down with its three brethren and drunkenly rises to get out of her seat but manages to ram her side into the table with a half-bitten curse. 

"Ah, Fuuuu- oh that hurts," slurs Calliope, as she bends over in pain and rubs her waist in agitation, "How in the hel- heck am I drunk already? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Ugh, but that doesn't matter right now," she continues, straightening herself with a wince, "you need to focus Calli, you need to get home in time for bed. You have another big day tomorrow." And with that self-talk done, Calliope takes a moment to steady herself and makes a few swaying steps towards the exit-

"Oof!"

-Before ramming into someone filled with the scent of fresh Oranges.

Now, usually, Calliope's impressive height and strength would send the other person sprawling towards the floor. Unfortunately, due to her intoxication, she was the one who was sent toppling to the floor instead. 

"Whoa there, Calli!" the person exclaims as Calliope falls with an undignified yelp before leaning down and stretching out a slender hand, "Are you ok there? You might have had too much to drink."

Blearily blinking her eyes and desperately hiding a blush on her face, Calliope reaches out and takes the outstretched hand, and uses it to get herself to her feet once more.

"Guh. sorry about that." Calliope mutters as she braces herself against a nearby table. "I'm probably just too tired. I can usually handle more drinks than this. I-"

Calliope cuts herself off with a grunt before shaking her head and squinting at the blurry figure of the person before her, "I'm sorry I'm probably a bit too drunk, but you seem familiar somehow, do I know you?"

At this, the person before her pauses, before letting out a musical sounding giggle, "I don't know, maybe I am?" the person sing-songs, as they lean forward and put a soft hand on Calliope's shoulder, "But why do you think that I'm familiar Calli? Can you tell me?" 

"W-well," Calliope stutters as she reaches up to brush the hand off her shoulder, "Your voice sounds familiar for one, and I-I dunno, it's just something about you that feels familiar."

"Oho~?" the person drawls, drawing nearer to Calli, who weakly attempted to push her away, "That someone you speak of must be really special to you, huh? Can you tell me about them?" 

As Calliope looks down into the other person's gleaming amethyst eyes, she feels a strange heat pool in her stomach, causing the feeling of familiarity to grow stronger as the other person wrapped both their arms against her waist. Deciding to answer the other's question quickly, to give herself time to rally her thoughts, she lets out the first words that come to her mind. 

"She's my wife."

Immediately after the words leave her mouth, she feels a red-hot blush explode across her cheeks and a foreboding sense of danger run down her spine.

"Your wife?" the other person mock gasps as they dig their nails into her spine, a dark gleam forming in their eyes, "If you have a wife, what are you doing here, Calli? Are you looking for strippers? Is your beautiful wife not enough for you?" 

"NO WAY!" Calliope yells, wincing at the nails digging deeper into her spine, "Kusotori is all I need!"

"Then why are you here?" the other presses again, the look in her eyes changing into a complicated emotion, "Didn't your wife say she'd be unhappy if you came here?"

At this question, Calliope feels a niggling thought worm into her mind but ignores it in favor of glaring down at the other person with a scowl on her face.

"She'd be mad if I went to see the strippers, but I didn't, because no offense to everyone else here, but my wife is a whole heck of a lot more beautiful than all of the other women here. All I did was get a couple of drinks and kept to myself."

And as she winds down from her rant, she hears a snort that didn't come from the person before her, reminding her that they were not alone and that she had just made a very loud and very public confession. At this realization, Calliope feels her blush goes atomic and feels her knees give out underneath her, causing herself and the other person to fall to the floor. 

They tumble down in a mess of limbs, with Calliope hitting the ground first and the other person falling on top of her shortly after, their face burying itself into her stomach. 

"Wha- Hey!" Calliope yelps as she tries to weakly flail herself to freedom, "Get off me, please, I-I have a wife, and she's-"

"Right here, Calli."

All at once, Calliope feels ice fill her veins, as the drunken haze that filled her head wipes itself from her mind. She looks with newly-focused eyes at the other person, her wife Kiara, with a shocked expression. 

The other person was Kiara the whole time? 

God take her now. She had said all that embarrassing stuff out loud to Kiara. She was never going to leave this one down. 

But first-

"H-hey Kusotori." Oh, curse her stuttering, she had to say something witty to distract her, "W-what are you doing here? Do you come here often?"

...Wow, was that really the best she had? That was pathetic.

And, unfortunately for her, Kiara seemed to agree with her inner thoughts, giving Calliope an unimpressed look as she crawled closer to her face.

"Oh, have you come to your senses, Calli?" Kiara snorts as she cups both of her hands to Calliope's face, forcing eye contact as she straddles the other woman's chest, causing Calliope to stiffen even more as she looks into the displeased eyes of her wife.

"Kiara-" she tries to start but gets cut off when Kiara painfully pinches her ears with her ring and pinky finger.

"Shh," Kiara hisses, as she scowls and leans down to look into her eyes, "Do you know how much trouble you're in, Calli? Because I was waiting for you at home for a long while. You know that, right?" 

"With all the random terrorist acts happening in Grestin, you could imagine how worried I was when you didn't come home on time after you said that you were going on a 'quick errand'"

The last words were laced with sarcasm, causing Calliope to wince as she felt two fingers tap the side of her head at the audible quotation marks. Guilt surges through her at the mental image of her worrying Kiara, causing her to look away in shame.

"And," Kiara continues on, after rolling her eyes at the other woman's reaction, "I find you here after I told you that I didn't want you to be in this place." 

"What do you have to say for yourself, Calli?"

A pregnant pause fills the air as Kiara asks her question, causing Calliope to shift guilty and whine lightly in shame before she lets out a soft whisper to answer the question.

"I'm sorry, Ku-Kiara... Please forgive me. I didn't do anything other than drink, I swear."

Calliope closes her eyes as she finishes her sentence, bracing herself for punishment as she feels Kiara shift on top of her and-

Place a soft hand on her shoulder, gently turning her face and leaning in close to her ear,

"Look at me, Calli. Open your eyes and look at me."

Flinching slightly at the unexpected action, Calliope hesitates for a moment before complying, opening her eyes to look deep into the surprisingly gentle eyes of her wife. A wife who no longer held any trace of anger she was displaying previously. 

Giggling at the surprised look on her wife's face, Kiara takes a moment to gently stroke Calliope's face before placing her head into the crook of her neck. 

"...Kiara?" Calliope asks slowly, as she reflexively wraps her arms around her wife, "Aren't you mad at me? I thought you were-"

"Mad?" Kiara giggles as she snuggles her face deeper into Calliope's neck, "Oh, I was, at first. Seeing you here made me want to do something drastic. But..."

"But...?" Calliope echoes nervously, as Kiara begins to excitedly vibrate in her embrace, having a sinking feeling in the direction of the conversation was going.

"YOU CONFESSED YOUR LOVE TO ME!" Kiara bursts before peppering Calliope's face with kisses, "How could I stay mad at you after that?"

In the face of this relentless assault to her face, all Calliope could do was try to turn her face away from Kiara, to no avail, "GAH! WHA-HEY! KUSOTORI, CALM DOWN! WE'RE IN PUBLIC!"

"THAT DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM SAYING I WAS THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU AWHILE AGO, CALLI!"

"GAH! SOMEONE, HELP M-"

A soft but stern cough sounds out from above them, causing the couple to pause in their antics and look up to see an employee of the club who had a disapproving frown on their face. 

"Mams," the employee huffs as they cross their arms in annoyance, "I would like to ask you two to leave. You two are disturbing our other guests." 

* * *

After being kicked out of the club for their rowdiness, Calliope and Kiara decide to take a short walk before going home. 

And as the two walk together through the dark and snowy streets of Grestin, Calliope sneaks a few short glances at Kiara, silently admiring the way the scenery around her enhanced her beauty. She was enchanted by the way the moonlight gave her an ethereal glow that couldn't be easily described, captivated by the way her hair flowed in the soft breeze as they made their way down the road. In fact, she was so distracted that she had managed to reach out and pull Kiara close without thinking, holding her wife in an embrace that warmed her to the core. 

"Ohhhh, this is nice," Calliope whispers as she rests her chin on Kiara's head, the pair stopping under a streetlight to savor the embrace, "You're always pleasantly warm, Kusotori. I really love hugging you."

Kiara giggles in response at Calliope's unexpected show of affection, snuggling herself deeper into Calliope's arms and coos in bliss at the soft feeling of Calliope's breasts against her head. 

"Awh~" Kiara whispers, as she put a tender hand on Calliope's arms, "I love hugging you too, my wife~. I wish we could stay like this forever." 

"Yeah..."

And as the words between them peter out, the two stand underneath the flickering streetlight and a snowy sky, enjoying the warmth of the other as they basked in their shared affections and savored the moment to its fullest extent. 

A moment, among a thousand, they will always cherish forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard, it didn't help I got sick writing this halfway through
> 
> anyways I really hope you guys like this. 
> 
> please give me your comments down below and follow my twitter if you like (though i mostly rt art and memes)
> 
> https://twitter.com/_Kagemoto_
> 
> anyways peace, I need to nap.


End file.
